


Secrets Revealed

by MalenkayaCherepakha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:27:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalenkayaCherepakha/pseuds/MalenkayaCherepakha
Summary: Draco's been hiding something from Harry...





	Secrets Revealed

Harry didn’t realise it at the time, but he saw the first sign of Draco’s secret the first time they slept together, after a dinner filled with longing glances and fingers that itched to reach out and touch. 

They’d only been seeing each other for a few weeks, brought together after so many years when Ginny and Pansy started dating. It had been a month of awkward conversations and uncomfortable confrontations as their childhood rivalry turned into something more, something that Harry had started to suspect could one day be called love. 

He noticed it afterwards, as they lay together, breathing gradually slowing, sweat cooling on their skin. He brushed it off as a result of the passion that had passed between them, Draco’s hair wild like the mussed sheets surrounding them.

 

The next sign came a few weeks later. They had gone out dancing, their hearts soaring as they sang at the top of their lungs and traded heated looks, bodies pressed tightly together. It was high summer; a permanent heat haze lingered in the air, and the club was sweltering, sweat dripping down their faces, the air thick with moisture. A strand of Draco’s hair had fallen in his face, curling gently in the humidity. 

 

Draco’s secret was finally revealed the first night Harry slept at his house.

Harry woke slowly, muscles aching from the night before, and headed to the shower, seeking the heat and power of the water. It was as he got out of the shower that he saw the jar of hair-straightening potion on the counter. 

‘Hey, Malfoy,’ he said as he walked back into the bedroom. One eyebrow raised, he chucked the jar at a startled Draco. ‘I think this little discovery means all hair jokes are now entirely off limits, yes?’

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Drarry Discord June Drabble Challenge - the prompt was 'discovery'. 
> 
> Thank you Marina and Ale for being great hosts, and Red for beta'ing ❤
> 
> Also on Tumblr: [MalenkayaCherepakha](https://malenkayacherepakha.tumblr.com/post/185659292499/secrets-revealed)


End file.
